


Trust

by minwrathous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Collaboration, Explicit Sexual Content, Illustrations, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwrathous/pseuds/minwrathous
Summary: Fenris is usually hesitant when it comes to sex from behind. This time, he lets go and trusts in Hawke.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Done in collaboration with [Xizor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizor/profile)! Check out her amazing art after the fic!

How had it even begun? Fenris… Fenris wasn’t sure. He bit back a grunt as the blunt head of Hawke’s cock began to push into him.

“You’re sure about this?” Hawke asked. His voice was low and warm with both concern and desire. Fenris felt the hairs of Hawke’s beard scratch against his shoulder as Hawke leaned in to look at him. Hawke was a solid presence behind him. Crowding him. Holding him. And...not fucking into him like Fenris had requested.

“Yes,” Fenris hissed. He shoved his ass back a little, urging Hawke to push the rest of the way in.

“Yes, sir,” Hawke murmured with a hint of a laugh. He put his arm around Fenris’s shoulder to better hold him. “Fuck,”  Hawke muttered as he continued his slow slide into Fenris.

Fenris tilted his head back, letting it rest against Hawke’s shoulder. Hawke craned his neck to press a soft kiss to Fenris’s cheek as Fenris blinked slowly with half-lidded eyes. He let out a soft sigh as Hawke finally bottomed out. They stayed like that for a moment. Fenris breathed slowly, reveling in the feeling of being so  _full_.

Hawke’s bed was a sea of red sheets laid out before them, yet they stood just off to its side. Fenris could feel the barest whisper of the sheets brushing against his leg. The fire burned and crackled in the grate, casting warm light over their naked bodies. If Fenris bent forward, he could just...rest his arms on the bed and let Hawke take over.

But no.

Being bent over and fucked hard might be enjoyable. Or it might still hold too harsh of an edge for him. Fenris usually prefer not being taken from behind  _because_  of that possible trap. But this… No, he liked  _this_. Standing and leaning back against Hawke. Letting Hawke embrace him. Fill him.

There was only one person who could make him feel like this.

“Fen, this is... _really_ hot,” Hawke said, his voice just beside Fenris’s ear. “Like.  _Really_.”

Fenris bit his lip and told himself he shouldn’t laugh.   
  
“ _Move_ , Garrett,” Fenris said instead, though it came out a bit choked.

“Oh. R-right.” Hawke slowly pulled out and Fenris felt a shiver work up his spine. Hawke paused long enough to kiss Fenris’s cheek once more, then tightened the arm that was still draped over his shoulder.

A moan slipped out of Fenris’s mouth when Hawke suddenly thrust back into him, hard. Another when he drew out and did it again. Again. Again.

Hawke’s arm was still holding him firmly, keeping his steady as the larger man began to fuck him in earnest. Fenris closed his eyes and let the sensations overtake him. The drag of Hawke’s cock as it pulled out of him. The sharp hit of pleasure when he pushed back in. The sound of Hawke panting next to his ear, mixed with the slap of flesh that came with each thrust. The tingle in his chest as the lyrium there began to wake under Hawke’s touch.

“You feel so good,” Hawke rasped, and Fenris sagged forward a bit, his legs now touching the bed.

Hawke’s other arm snaked around his hip so he could take Fenris’s cock into his hand. Fenris whimpered then, as Hawke’s fingers wrapped around him and began to stroke him. He found himself moving along with Hawke.

Despite his earlier reservations, Fenris leaned in and put his hands on the bed for a little more support. He straddled the corner and was pleasantly surprised by how nice the sheets felt against his sack. That, coupled with Hawke’s skilled hand, drew another low moan from him.

They fucked like that for a time - Hawke muttering soft encouragements in his ear, Fenris panting and leaning into every touch.

Fenris could feel his own climax building; he wouldn’t last much longer. He turned his head to the side. “Garrett,” he said. He wanted to  _know_  it was Hawke.

Hawke leaned over him, sensing immediately what Fenris wanted. They kissed, their mouths moving together slowly at first. Wet, panting kisses followed.

It was Hawke’s hand that did it then - his palms moved over the head of Fenris’s cock during one firm stroke.

Fenris came with a gasp, spilling over Hawke’s hand and the corner of the bed.

Hawke kept fucking into Fenris through the elf’s climax, his thrusts growing more erratic. Hawke hit that spot inside of Fenris that make him seize up even more, and though his eyes were closed his vision went white for the briefest of seconds.

Hawke came with a moan that vibrated through both of them. He slammed himself firmly into Fenris and held tight as he spilled inside of him.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment, locked together and shaking. Then, it was over.

Fenris opened his eyes and was met with a close-up vision of Hawke’s flushed face. Hawke noticed him looking and gave him a shaky smile. Fenris smiled back.

“Well,” Hawke said. “That was pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” Fenris raised an eyebrow. They’d both come so hard they were still reeling from it. Hawke was still inside of him, and the two of them were awkwardly bent over the edge of Hawke’s bed. They’d both be feeling this one well into the next day. And that was only  _pretty good_?

“Uhh.” Hawke’s cheeks somehow grew even pinker. “That was... _amazing_. Stellar. Stupendous. Life-affirming. ... _really_  pretty good.”

Fenris smirked, though there was an edge to it. He’d let it slide for now.

 

_Illustration by[Xizor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizor/profile) ([Original Post](https://xiz0r.tumblr.com/post/181002975039/trust-collab-with-minwrathous-we-merged-our-minds))_


End file.
